jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Rocket Fuel
NOTE: This a Developer product meaning it can be bought with Robux more than once. Overview Rocket Fuel is a feature added in the 2/4/18 Update. You get a full tank of fuel when you first join the game after the update and receive daily amounts of it. You can also get more fuel faster by using Robux (R$) to refuel at either the Gas Station by the City or the Gas Station in the Town. You can also fuel up without going to a Gas Station by pressing the Rocket Fuel bar OR pressing Q, or the flame button, on an empty tank as of the 1B Visits Update. 50 Rocket Fuel is R$23, 100 Rocket Fuel is R$49, and 250 Rocket Fuel is R$99. using Rocket Fuel.'']]Rocket Fuel is a feature for entertainment, and is used to make vehicles faster, fly off ramps, or escape from police. You can get 10 Rocket Fuel daily but for VIP, you get 100. While driving, you can press Q, or the button with the flame, to activate the Rocket, and its best used at ramps. The vehicle gives off a purple-blue flame/exhaust at the rear and makes a special noise when activated. In addition, every time you enter a vehicle, a bar on the right side of the screen will show how much fuel you have. It will also automatically refill a bit every day for normal players. But you can speed up the process of getting Rocket Fuel by purchasing it for Robux or buying VIP which allows you to get a lot more Rocket Fuel daily compared to normal players. Refueling Locations There are only 2 locations to refuel, and a method to refuel on-the-go. The first location the the Gas Station. The 2nd one is the Gas Station 2. The method to refuel without going to either location is to press the Rocket Fuel bar OR press Q when you're out of fuel, but that requires the Mobile Garage Gamepass. Tips On Using Rocket Fuel Correctly & Cost Effectively You can stop wasting Rocket Fuel and save tons of ROBUX used to purchase Rocket Fuel. Here are some ways you can save Rocket Fuel and more importantly, your ROBUX. * Try to only use Rocket Fuel for getting to destinations faster and escaping police instead of showing off your wealth on ROBLOX.. * Try to purchase the VIP Gamepass because it gives you 90 more daily Rocket Fuel than a player without the gamepass. In the long run, purchasing the VIP Gamepass will not only give you in-game benefits, it will also save you Robux over time instead of spending R$ 49 just to fill 100 Rocket Fuel. * Unless you have Builders Club or you are very wealthy, don't overuse your Rocket Fuel, Rocket Fuel does not grow on trees! * Do note that Rocket Fuel only costs Robux, and cannot be obtained via Jailbreak cash. * Treat rocket fuel like an unlimited speed boost for your vehicle. No matter what engine level you have on your vehicle, it will still infinitely boost your vehicle's speed. Use it wisely. * Faster vehicles have a much greater effect on the Rocket Fuel boost due to them already moving at a fast speed saving you rocket fuel. Criticism The vast majority of Jailbreak players are negative towards Rocket Fuel because of the Robux cost to refuel the tank. Since Robux costs real money, it would mean that a player would constantly have to spend that real money to use it regularly instead of Jailbreak’s in-game currency. asimo3089 has tried to justify this by claiming that in-game money can be subject to illegitimate gains because of exploiters in-game, but the majority of people still believe that Badimo released this update as a blatant cash grab. In the 1B Visits Update, though, Badimo made it to where all players receive a small amount of Rocket Fuel every day, settling down most of the criticism. Trivia * In the 1B Visits Update, every player began to receive free Rocket Fuel every day, so players didn't have to buy it or purchase VIP, due to popular demand. * On the right side of your screen is always a bar that shows how much fuel you have. The bar will only appear if you enter the driver seat of a vehicle. * Before the 1B Visits Update, you could only refuel at either Gas Stations, but now you can press "Q" or tap and hold the flame button when you have an empty tank to have the GUI appear. * Before the 1B Visits Update, the bar was labeled "Nitro", but it is now is properly labeled "Rocket Fuel, Press "Q". * The fuel brand is called Space Z, possibly a reference to Elon Musk‘s company "SpaceX. (asimo3089 happens to be a huge fan of Elon Musk, as well). * After the update of the Rocket Fuel, asimo3089 nerfed the full tank from 500 to 250. This update might have been a cash grab because now players have to fuel up more often. * Players who didn't have the VIP Gamepass didn't get free Rocket Fuel everyday until the 1B Visits Update. * In the 1 Year Update, the amount of Rocket Fuel players with the VIP Gamepass get was increased from 50 fuel to 100 fuel. * If you don't use too much of your daily Rocket Fuel, you could reach 250 fuel without paying Robux, since your fuel will increase everyday if you don't waste all of your fuel. * asimo3089 has confirmed that at a point, BlackHawk missiles were going to be powered by rocket fuel. Same with the rockets from the Rocket Launcher. * You can not use Rocket Fuel on aerial vehicles. * Buying VIP can help players save Robux on Rocket fuel over time due to them receiving much more than normal players. * It states that players who own VIP receive 50 Rocket Fuel daily but it is actually 100. Category:Features Category:Gameplay